


Ai limiti.

by IpswichMyrtle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Doctor Who Feels, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpswichMyrtle/pseuds/IpswichMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is gone, forever, in a parallel pocket universe and there's only a wall that separates her from the Doctor. So, I've imagined what she could have thought in that moment, maybe a true love statement that spreads all over time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai limiti.

### Ai Limiti.

 

Fronte e mani poggiate  
lungo il confine bianco tra il nostro non essere  
e l'esistere in diverse unità.  
Dita che sfiorano semplice cemento,  
nascondente il più scuro dei Vuoti  
e il più vasto universo.  
Cercami,  
tra milioni di anni e pianeti,  
seguendo ciò che abbiamo costruito.  
Non le vedi?  
Scie di costellazioni in frantumi,  
di un blu più scuro di quello degli abissi.  
Rincorrimi fino a riprendermi,  
e per mano condurmi tra la folla  
in un posto che non ci appartiene,  
così lontani da tutti e da casa.  
_Allons-y._  
E si ripartirebbe da dove non avevamo ancora cominciato,  
a rincorrere supernove sconosciute e ad appartenere a qualsiasi e a nessuno posto.  
Ascoltala.  
L'azzurra melodia dell'universo.  
Seguila, seguimi e salvami.  
Riaprimi il cuore, gli occhi, la mente e ripescami dal caos antimateriale che sono diventata,  
un cacciavite basterà  
e con esso il tuo sorriso gentile.  
Fammi riscoprire che niente è come sembra  
che l'universo è irrefrenabile e il tempo mai perduto,  
che tra milioni di mondi il mio posto l'ho trovato  
dietro una porta blu,  
dove irrimediabilmente ti troverò sempre.  
A condurci saranno i moti di ogni sistema solare esistente,  
di questo e di quell'altro mondo.  
Non avrò paura dell'immenso  
se sarai il mio Dottore.

 


End file.
